ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Belly of the Beast/Transcript
Here is all the text from the episode, but I don't know who said what so here it is so someone can organize it. Text Zane: The belly of the beast. Your vultures. That's never a good sign. They carry on birds. It's a sign they believe. Oh, thanks, Zane. Way to boost morale. Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to reach Pixel on the radio. Come in here. Zane: So can you hear me? Mayday, mayday. Come in, Pixel. Nya: And you work for nothing. There's something wrong with the long range transmitter. But I can't figure out what. Ok, well, don't give up. That's the last of it. That's not good. Less than a day's supply of water and the ATV and the doing down on your wrecked and the rocks cycle isn't fast enough to outrun those beetles. Even if it could, it would only carry one of us. Maybe Mia can draw some water out of the air. In this heat, low humidity, I don't think so. Jay, what are you doing? Guarding a message on this rock so people know who we are when they find out. Bob. Can we try to be a little more optimistic, please? I'm afraid there is little cause for optimism. Our situation is dire. The bounties engine will not start without the thermal lit, a kinetic converter, the thermal wave. It is a critical engine component. Well, what's wrong with it? It is missing, I believe, when you hear any read through the hole, Bernie. He toured that component out and swallowed it. Well, that's just great. Is the giant beetle tries to eat us alive. Then we smash into a pile of rock. Can't we use the ATV converter or water? It was also damaged. What about the rock? Thank you, Zain Verjee. You can say it is inadequate for a vehicle the size of the doom mount. Useless. Yeah, this thing's got. Loving it. I can't be too strong. Cool. Could you grab my shirt? I think so. Take. There you go. Did you say that? Just tried to eat me. We'd better keep off the sand. Oh, really? I see only one option. The digestive system of a beetle is very slow. There is a good chance that their military converter is still intact inside your head and stomach churning. What good does that do if one of us were to be ingested? We might be able to retrieve the device ingested. Are you kidding? If we can get inside Bill, hair his stomach, Ernie, we should in theory be able to retrieve the inverter and exit again, either through the creature's mouth or through the other end of the digestive. I don't want to hear this. Yeah. Of all the bad ideas I've heard and I've heard of you looking at you, Kai. This takes the cake. I agree. It feels. The facts are indisputable. We need the inverter. The inverter is inside the beta air. Go. One of us must enter the beta and retrieve it. Don't tell me you're considering this. I'm open to other suggestions if anyone has one. How do we decide who gets you? You know me. It was my idea. The responsibility is mine. No. I'm the responsible one. Guys, guys, you're both too valuable to risk. You should be someone expendable like Jane. Look who's talking, right? I am not. Guys, we're going to settle this like adults. I believe paper beats rock. Do not worry, my friends. Logically, I am the best choice being and enjoy. I am more difficult to digest and can survive longer inside a stomach. So long, buddy. I have every intention of surviving, Jack. Sure you do, pal. Sure you do. Let's run through the plan again. I bang the pot, drawing the creature's attention, he eats me when I am in his stomach. I look at the inverter radio back and you pull me out, right? Yeah. Would you possibly go wrong? Can item actually item? Maybe the sand is blocking the signal or he's being dissolved in the stomach acid. What do we do? Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. This is crazy. How long has he been in there? Almost an hour. We've got to pull him out before it's too late. What if he needs more time to find the inverter? Boyd's right. We've got to stick to the plan. Wait for the signal. Hello? Can anyone hear me? Are you there? Everyone is saying we hear you. What's your situation? I have a treat. That's great. Hang tight. We'll get you out of there, Zain. Okay, guys, let's real him in. I'm trying, but he's not making it easy. Come on. Just like really give a thousand pound tuna. There he is. Look. Burn out the engine. Look out here come the other two. Thank you, Nia. See, are you OK? Say something nice. Everyone ready? Get us out of here. They try. But not everyone here. Three. That was one doozy of a Mariah. Too Be Organized Mysteryman3177 (talk) 17:18, July 21, 2019 (UTC)